witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Synnere
21:12, 28 March 2009 Lithuanian, eh? That is great! we need help there too! Game widow 21:13, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Oh yesss! I will edit Witcher Wiki for lithuanians ;) Synnere a.k.a. Aen Bloedeseidhe Hi again I've done some machine translation on the Lithuanian wiki ... if you could check those, that would be wonderful. It's all the names of the potions, oils, bombs and ingredients (still working on those). Once they are checked and the spelling/translation is approved, i can create a bunch of pages that you could flesh out if you like :) — Game widow 17:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Of course I will check em, but after the Easter ok? :) Cuz I got work to do with my college and stuff! I'm a student! :D Thanks for the trust :) Happy Easter - Synnere :Any time you like :) -- there no rush, Happy Easter! Game widow 17:59, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Checking a few things OK, so all the monster parts have been renamed and the monsters you requested. Now a few questions :) : : is "Monstų dalys" the correct term ? if not, what should it be? (verified) : is "Augalai" the correct term ? if not, what should it be? (verified) : is "Aprašymas" a decent column heading (description or summary) ? : are "Pirkti" and "Parduoti" reasonable translations for buy and sell ? : are all the herb names OK now? can i create the individual pages? (verified) Thanks in advance! Game widow 11:43, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, we can change "Monstų dalys" to "Ingriedientai iš monstrų" though the "Monstrų dalys" is good too.. i just dont know how to translate this :D but u missed one letter, its Monstrų not Monstų. :) everything from "augalai" to "herb" is ok. u can move on ;) i will check another pages later, cuz work suffocates me a bit :) Synnere :How embarrassing :D ... even i should have spotted that! .. fixed now, i suggest that since you feel the two are equally good that we keep the shorter one. :So anything at all that you see which is improperly named, just let me know and i'll fix it immediately. Thank-you once again for your help, it's deeply appreciated! :and finally, i do hope that it's not work on the wiki that is getting you down. If so, by all means, do not feel that it is your sole responsibility to help me. I am more than happy to take whatever you want to do and no more. Please don't make this a burden. — Game widow 19:37, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Jeez, there's no probs, that is not the Wiki. You know I am a student, and I have much work to do with studies and with two jobs :) so, Wiki is like me freetime activity, it's not a burden, it's FUN! It's fun to help u too and keep LT Wiki in progress :) Synnere